I'm Dying Without You
by x-waterlily-x
Summary: We all have our inner demons. Zoro is about to find out that his could cost him more than he bargained for. ZoNa


Hi guys! Back again with a new fic :D

Rielle wrote this on a spur of the moment inspiration after she read some quality fic! This was all done in one night, so it's relying on emotion and tone to help see it through. Hope you guys had a great christmas and a happy new year, enjoy the fic!

* * *

_I'm dying without you

* * *

_

You never know how much something really means to you until you actually depart with it!

A hollow of darkness is where I lie, down in its depths I hide, afraid of the world, and fearful of the land that burns me. My eyes are weak! I feel pain! Pain! It hurts so much! I want it to stop but you won't allow that will you?

Time moves in shadows now, like figures with no souls! Cringes of pain linger with blood rushed hands. You hurt me, and I hate you for it.

You can't feel my pain! Your eyes are piercing me! My heart is barely alive, slowly fading with your absence.

Nothing stays still! Everything moves! I can't even find my clothes. You've re-opened every wound that I've ever had and I'm dying on the floor, because of it.

You made me cry, and I hate you for it!

Your cold heart has snuffed out the last of my light, no matter how much the blade in front of me shines from the candle's glow. You're killing me from the inside out!

I want it to stop now! Make it stop!

"Zoro!"

I can feel the coolness against my throat, the tip of the blade. The pain in my neck seems like nothing to what the rest of my body is feeling.

--

Then it was gone, like someone had suddenly turned on the hot water in a shower, her shimmering eyes reflecting his emotions.

His hands shook as tears that he'd been holding back for half of his pathetic life trailed into his mouth.

"It wasn't your fault!" she whispered forcing the sword out of his hands and replacing it with her own warm fingers. "You just lost control!"

"I can still feel it," he croaked, "it's still here! In my head! My demon!"

"You can fight it, I know you can," She whispered wrapping her arms around his bare body. "You're strong, both physically and mentally."

"I wanted to taste blood again, I couldn't control it. I couldn't!" he cried, gripping her waist tightly and burying his face into her shoulder.

There was a short silence as Nami let his breathing calm down.

"He's going to be alright," she weakly smiled, stroking his rough green hair. "You didn't kill him, it was only a light wound! Besides he wanted to thank you for saving him."

"But that's Luffy! What if it happens again? What if…you're the next person I hurt?"

"You won't hurt me Zoro," she said calmly, her orange hair so soft against his cheek. "I know you won't, because your heart is bigger than your impulse to kill! I'll stay with you until you're fully recovered, because there's no way I'm giving you up to something that's temporarily inside your body!"

He bit his bottom lip as blood joined his tears.

"The crew understands," she muttered, "and they're willing to help you! They're not scared of what you might do! As long as you keep on trying to keep control then we'll find out how to get rid of your…so called demon."

He finally stopped shaking as he breathed in her sweet tangerine scent that always followed her.

"Sorry…" he muttered and that was all he could say.

--

I know now why I love you so much. You're my light in my world and without you…

…I would be nothing…

* * *

As you can see, this is one of Rielle's darker fics. I'd like to thank you on her behalf for all the wonderful support you've given!!! My Dungeon Boy is definitely happening, and I'm meeting up with Rielle this week to exchange stories, so look out for My Dungeon Boy updates!!

By the way, if you'd like a variety of short, light-hearted fics, I've now set up a co-owned account with _Another Friend_ called The Dot-Cherri Challenges. We've got three up so far, in three different categories: Card Captor Sakura, Harry Potter, and of course, you're favourite: One Piece!!!! So if you've got 5 minutes to spare, please hop over to and take a look!!! Over there, I'm known as Dot :)

Thanks again for all your support!!!

_The Friend_


End file.
